Annie Lopez Smythe
by TwinkSnixx
Summary: Future fic. Santana and sebastian are know married follow their struggles in their relationship,Parenting and preparing for the Second child
1. Meet Annie

this is my first fanfic ,my seriously first fanfic dont hate me because of my grammar/spelling i'm trying hard to be a good writer :)

Summary : sebastian and santana are is The Captain of a winning Lacrosse team and Santana is a Fashion Designer in Versace they currently live on LA They are Famous the papprazzi takes a shot from the too Sebastian won most Influential people in the world and santana won designer of the and sebastian are now expecting their First Child

I DO NOT OWN GLEE EXCEPT ANNIE

FLASHBACK

May 20,2016

_"Sebastian! My Water Broke",Santana said starting to pannick_

_"OMG we're gunna be parents OMG",Sebastian said _

_Sebastian Helped santana in the car and started the engine. their was no traffic so the driving is smooth_

_"How Can you be so calm",Santana said screaming and smack sebastian many times_

_they soon arrived at the hospital,paramedics helped Santana and put her in the wheel chair and said"Thank You" Santana Said While Screaming sebastian pushed the wheel chair and headed to the information ward_

_"My wife is giving birth today It's Quite early because she's only 35 Weeks",Sebastian said nervously knowing that Santana is only 35 weeks_

_"You're wife will be fine,it's quite early for first timers And we will take her to the private suite",The Nurse said with a small smile_

_"she is only 5 cm dialated,So she is allowed to have an epidural",The Doctor said_

_"I'll go natural",Santana said While Sweating_

_"Sebastian what if i'm gunna die",santana said worried_

_"you're not gonna die i'll be right here by your side"_

_"Thanks",Santana said with a small smile_

_"OUCH..OUCH Its contracting",santana said screaming_

_"call the doctor sebastian right know",Santana said Sternly_

_"OK",Sebastian said hurrily_

_sebastian called the doctor and told sebastian that she's already 7cm dialated and going fast._

_The next few hours santana slept for about 30 minutes she woke up when a sudden pain came from her stomach and started really really sweating , felt sebastian in her hand she saw sebastian holding her made her feel better but impossible not to scream_

_the doctor entered the room and tod them that she is already 10 cm dialated._

_"Santana,I need you to start pushing",Said the doctor_

_"I can't Believe you did this to me", the 20 yr old santana said with screaming pain and smacked sebastian on the arm_

_"you'll be fine",sebastian said Calmly_

_"How Can you be so calm?.OUCH.I SWEAR you'll never gunna touch me again",Santana said in screaming pain_

_Sebastian wiped Santana's sweating forehead_

_"She's Crowning",said the Doctor_

_"urgh….aaaaaaaahhhhhh" Santana screamed and push and push until she was born_

_santana sighed with relief when she heard the baby crying,santana was literally crying that moment and so did sebastian_

_the nurse handed the baby to santana and sebastian_

_"We'll name her Annie",Sebastian said._

_"I agree"_

_"Hi annie, your so cute",santana said cooing_

_Annie started to yawn and opened her eyes and look to Santana and Sebastian._

_"she Looks Like you",sebastian said._

_"With your eyes",Santana added_

_"Iam Just Afraid,Sebastian,that we might be a bad parents i don't want her to be like my parents i want her to be happy"santana said worried_

_"no,you'll be a great mom",sebastian said kissing her forehead_

_May 23,2012_

_It's quite an exhausting because the nurses has to wake her up for breastfeeding and gave her medicine to fall asleep again_

_sebastian was at the baby room to see annie suddenly he saw quinn and puck,tina and mike,artie and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine ,Mercedes and Sam_

_"congrats sebastian",Kurt said and hugged him_

_"wow a mini-Santana",Mercedes chuckled_

_"Yeah she is mini-santana",Sebastian said with a small smile_

_XXXXX_

_Santana woke up and rubbed her eyes and see ballons everywhere and saw a congrats cards_

_as soon santana finished reading all the cards,The new direction and squeal with excitement_

_"We saw mini-santana",quinn said smiling and hug her_

_"yeah,where's man-hands and frankenteen",Santana asked_

_"You haven't changed a bit santana ,they were in malibu with emory but they will come as soon as possible",Kurt explained_

_as soon as they were chit chatting they heard a knock and saw sebastian with food for santana_

_"you're so sweet",Santana took the food gradually and started eating_

_"wow sebastian you've changed",sam said while giving a man hug_

_"sebastian,when is the next one?",Artie joked_

_sebastian raised an eyebrow and the new direction stared at both sebastian and santana_

_"oh no not so fast, i had enough it is so painful",Santana said and glared at sebastian_

_"it will be worth it in the end",Quinn said_

_They heard a knock from the door and saw the nurse holding baby annie and hand over to sebastian and santana_

_a few awe's filled the room and made sleeping annie wake and open her eyes_

_"OMG, i know that eyes",Blaine said_

_"ITS FROM SEBASTIAN!",they screamed in usion_

_"sshhh the baby will cry",santana said sternly_

_"she's so cute",Puck said with awe_

_"So when are you planning to have a baby?"santana asked reffering to Quinn and Puck_

_"soon",Quinn said and looked at puck_

_as soon the new direction started to leave and left.._

_"I love you Two So much",sebastian said kissing santana passionatley_

_"I love you too"Santana said accepting the kiss while craddling annie_

_sebastian took a picture of santana craddling and kissed annie's forehead and named the picture my girls._

_May22,2016_

_"I Can't believe your going home with us"santana said cooing annie_

_soon they arrived in their house,sebastian carried the baby bag and opened the door for her,they entered the house suddenly Annie began to cry_

_"I think She's Hungry",Sebastian chuckled_

_"Shut Up",santana said rolling her eyes_

_Santana Breastfeed Annie,Annie was a fast drinker,santana started to tickle because annie is so hungry she suck fast._

_"I think she got that from you",santana chuckled_

_"Hmmm,You too",Sebastian corrrected and kissed santana on the lips_

_annie started to yawn,santana cuddled her and kissed her forehead and she put annie to the crib and annie sleep peacefully_

_"We did a good job",Sebastian said kissing santana passionately._

_Santana and sebastian went to their bedroom and lay down to the bed,_

_sebastian wrapped santana protectively and turned off the lamp,and they drifted asleep._

_it was about 2:30 when sebastian started hearing baby cries and sat from the bed,he kissed santana's forehead and said,"I'll get her"._

_Sebastian headed to the nursery and scooped annie from the crib,"you sure got that lungs from your mother",Sebastian said kissing her forehead bounced her up and down and started humming_

_Suddenly sebastian sebastian heard a knock and saw Santana_

_"Hey"Santana said walking towards sebastian and annie_

_"You sure Annie got her lungs from you"sebastian chuckled while bouncing her up and down,"Yeah",Santana said with a small smile_

_As Annie started to relax sebastian smell a stench coming from Annie_

_"I'll Clean her",Santana Said,and Sebastian gave Annie to Santana_

_Sebastian Observed and helped Santana changing the diaper,she puts the diaper gently to Annie not causing her to wake up and bounced her up and Put Annie gently to the crib and Annie slept peacefully again._

_"you are a great mom",Sebastian said Truthfully."You're a great dad to" santana said Headed to their room and drifted asleep._

_*End of Flashback*_

Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you!,the adults sing in usion

"I cant believe you 5 yrs old already,Santana said Kissing her cheek

"You'll always be my Baby girl?",Sebastian said to annie,"Always Daddy",Annie Said Cheerfully.

They Headed to the cake and santana held the right hand of annie and sebastian held the left hand of annie

"Baby blow your candle",Santana and Sebastian Said to Annie.

annie blew the candle and everyone sang to her

Annie ran to the gift table and opened the gifts fast,opened the gifts and thank everyone who gave her gifts

"she has fast hand for that age",Sebastian whispered

"Yeah,she got that from me",Santana replied

"Mommy Mommy",annie said excitedly."What's Wrong Hunny",Santana Said with confusion

"Mommy,When Will i meet my Prince charming?"

Everyone Frozed and looked to the inncocent annie

"one day",Sebastian said automatically

everyone laugh at sebastian what he said

"She is to young for that",Sebastian said hestrically

"she is only five relax"santana said

" I love you mommy and daddy",Annie said

"we Love you to Annie",Sebastian and Santana said and they Hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Annie ran to Finn and rachel and saw Emory,Finn And Rachel's Son. a year older than annie

"Happy Birthday Annie",Emory said And annie blushed

"Hi Rachel and Frankenteen" Santana said and hugged them both so did sebastian

"I Cant believe you made it",Sebastian said

"Yeah,we're glad we made it,once we landed there many papparazi everywhere we're glad to we made it on time",Finn said

Just then the four adults saw annie kissed emory's cheek

"OMG ,I can't believe this is happening",Sebastian said nervously

"You know santana she got that from you santana",Rachel chuckled

Santana rolled her eyes and rubbed Sebastian's back

"Mom dad I am only 5 years old and there are more cute boys out here",Annie said and glared at their parents sternly but cute

"Hmm i know who got that look ",Sebastian Said putting his arms around santana's shoulder and kissed her head

"Its from me",Santana chuckled

Pls review :))))))))


	2. Preggers Again

**This is the second chapter i hope you like it**

**I am so sorry for any mistake Thanks for the review i'm trying to make the story better:)))**

It was a sunny day, birds chirping, sun rising.

Santana woke up feeling sharp pains coming from her forehead, she wants to go back to bed but she has work to do.

"Good Morning Mommy".

"Good Morning My Annie", Santana said while hiding the pain and kissed Annie's cheek.

"Good Morning San", Sebastian smirk and gave Santana a kiss in the cheek.

Santana sat on the counter and rubbing her forehead.

"I guess You're making pancakes with Annie today".

"Actually yes, Annie convinced me to make pancakes", Sebastian said while flipping the pancakes

Suddenly Santana fell down on the floor and everything went black out

"Mommy?", Annie said with watery eyes.

"Oh my God Santana", Sebastian said. he left the pancakes and run to Santana

Sebastian Carried Santana (Bridal style) and entered the room. Sebastian laid Santana on the bed,and checked her forehead

"Is Mommy Going to be ok?". Annie said between the sobs

"I Don't know sweetheart". Sebastian said stroking Annie's hair

Finally Santana woke up. She saw Sebastian and Annie looked worried

"Why happened and why am I here". Santana said rubbing her head

"You Passed out in the kitchen. I carried you here, Annie and I got worried", Sebastian said

"Mommy are you alright?". Annie said crying

Seeing Annie like this hurts, looking at her amber eyes identical to Sebastian really hurts.

"I'm alright sweetie", Santana said wipping Annie's tears away and gave her a hug.

"Want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, Thanks stress"

"But"

"I'm Okay Sebastian

Santana suddenly began to throw up and headed quickly headed to the bathroom.

"Santana, I will take you to the hospital know", While rubbing her back gently.

Annie got a towel and handed to her mommy

"That's my girl".

Sebastian took Santana to the hospital including Annie.

They arrived at the hospital , they headed towards the reception. they set a doctor's appointment and the nurses took her urine for test

They waited outside until the doctor called her name

"It's good to see you Santana"

The doctor explained why Santana passed out , Sebastian placed Annie on his lap

"As you can see Mrs. Smythe this all happened because you are pregnant". The Doctor explained

Santana and Sebastian's jaw dropped and looked at each other.

Sebastian cleared his throat."Are you sure Doctor".

"Yes , Santana's pregnant. Santana when is your last menstruation?".

"Last 2 months"

"Congratulations your officially pregnant. I am gonna list your Vitamins, Eat well and avoid stress"

As the doctor listed the vitamins and precautions.

" I can't Believe you got me knocked up again and I have to push this baby out of me". Santana said sternly but you can see her eyes are happy

Sebastian smirked and earned an eye roll from Santana

"Are you ready to be a big sister?". Sebastian asked

" YES, I want to have a sibling"

"Oh come here Annie" Santana said and kissed Annie a million of kisses

The doctor gave the list and smiled.

"I Guess baby no.2", Sebastian Said

"yes", Santana said giggling

"Come, Let's go home".

Sebastian drove and saw Santana glowing.

As the engine died. the Smythe's got out of the car and walked to their house together

"We have to tell everyone" .Santana said

"With The PapparazzI". Sebastian Added

"Oh yes", Rubbing her small belly

"I'm sure Annie is excited too". Sebastian pointed earning a giggle from Santana

"Well…". Sebastian paused and started tickling Santana. she giggled and ran.

"Sebastian *giggles* NO! , I'm Pregnant

Annie came along and teamed up with Sebastian, she and Sebastian continued tickling Santana until they got tired and Santana laughed so hard she has water in her eyes.

Annie begins to yawn. Sebastian carried Annie to her bedroom and Santana followed behind

"Goodnight Mommy and Daddy".

"Good night my Annie".

"Good Night My girl". Sebastian said stroking her hair

They headed their to the room, Sebastian carried Santana (Bridal Style)

"Careful Sebastian", Santana said Giggling

Sebastian kissed Santana passionately. Sebastian laid Santana on the bed and put his arms around her waist and wrapped her protectively.

"I Love you so much", Santana Said

"I Love you too"

Sebastian turned off the lamp and Drifted asleep

"We're going to be bigger". Sebastian said on his mind.

**Pls. REVIEW :))))))))))))))))))))))**


End file.
